


Rockin' And Lovin' In The Treetops

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockin' And Lovin' In The Treetops

'Rockin' Robin Martel bopped merrily through the woods. Listening to her hand held radio and jiving along to the tunes.

"Oooooh Oooooh I bop to the east and I jove to the west. You better believe I'm Rockin Robin and I'm really gonna rock your world tonight…"

She sang.   
"Oh, is that a promise?"

The reply came from above Robin, the girl smirking slightly as she waited for Robin to find her. Rockin' Robin looked up and saw the girl she grinned.

"Hey cutie pie what’s your name?"  
"Beth... what's yours?"  
"Rockin' Robin…"  
"Pleasure to meet you Robin."

Beth smiled, hopping down lightly from her perch, landing entirely on her feet without a wobble.   
"Want some gum?"

Robin said offering Beth some gum from her pockets.   
"Sure."

Beth smiled, accepting the girl's gum shyly. Robin smiled and let her get hold of the bar of gum before cinching her grip on it up just a little to stop her taking it just yet.

"It also comes with a free kiss…"

She purred softly and lent into Beth and kissed her. Once she had her lips pressed to Beth's Robin let her take the gum. Beth blushed even as she responded, clearly unsure if she was being teased.   
"So cute and you taste so sweet."  
"Y...you mean it?"  
"Rockin' Robin doesn't tell lies to cuties…"  
"T..thank you."  
"Want to walk with me a little ways?"  
Beth smiled and nodded. Robin smiled and gently took Beth's arm in hers and began to walk with her, stroking her hair as they walked.   
"Such a beautiful girl."  
"I'm glad you think so."  
"Can I kiss you again?"  
"Yes..."  
Robin smiled and stopped walking she gently turned Beth around to face her and backed her up against a tree and began to kiss her. Beth had emitted a low mewl, blushing even as she responded. Robin purred and took her time with the kisses gently caressing Beth's lips with hers. Beth continued to mewl. Robin murred softly.

"Baby girl.... I want you."  
"Then take me."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
Robin smiled and began delicately undoing Beth's clothes. Beth smiled and let her. Robin smiled and gently stroked Beth's breasts and stomach.

"Such a beautiful sexy girl."  
Beth murred. Robin smiled and resumed her soft tender kissing of Beth's lips. For the moment ignoring her exposed body. Beth continued to murr softly.   
"What do you want me to do baby girl?"  
"Take me... please?"  
Robin murred and slowly began trailing a hand down Beth's body. Beth murred softly. Robin breathed softly as her fingertips found Beth's clit and gently rubbed it. Beth mewled wantonly. Robin purred and began gently pushing at Beth's innocence with her fingers. Beth eventually whimpered, barely hiding her pain. Robin made soft soothing guttural noises with her throat and kissed Beth softly to comfort her and waited for the pain to pass. Beth soon nodded for her to go on. Robin smiled and set a soft gently slow pace. Beth mewled softly. Robin kissed her as she continued her pace. Beth mewled, arching into her. Robin murred softly, her hand stroking Beth's hair as her other hand kept her slow tender pace. Beth continued to mewl.   
"Come for me my little Wifelet."  
Beth soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
